


a different kind of lullaby

by kittymills



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Keith, Boyfriends, Comfort, Double Penetration, M/M, OT3, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Top Lance (Voltron), Top Shiro, because im incapable of writing anything but, but it's all consentual and based in love deep down, complete self indulgent smut, if anyone is wondering, keith is a horny little shit again, lance and keith still have a squabbly kind of relationship, sheith heavy, shklance - Freeform, some kind of AU, this fic is a MESS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 00:11:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13692744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymills/pseuds/kittymills
Summary: Keith has a bad dream so his boyfriends make it better with some dirty smex byeAlso filed under: Ican'tbelieveifuckingwrotethis and don'tlookatme





	a different kind of lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I even ship this but I decided to just yolo - not really my best work but it was cathartic to get out for something different.  
> Also, not sure why Keith is such a horny little shit in my AU's??? maybe I'm projecting idk ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Also I'm rusty AF writing smuts let alone ot3 smuts sorry

There was always the splash of crimson, the cold, the echoes of the screams and the hands around his throat.

Every dream, it was the same and he woke up gasping loudly and flailing and dimly aware of Lance swearing and rolling off the bed as Shiro’s large hands pinned down his wrists.  He trembled in spite of himself, a low whine spilling out from the back of his throat as silver unwillingly filled his eyes.

“Baby, shhh, baby you’re okay. Stop.”

His vision was blurred from the tears but the deep rumble registered.  _Baby._   It never failed to calm him and almost immediately he became still. 

“Shiro,” he whimpered, sliding his wrists out of Shiro’s grip and looping them around the back of the bigger man’s neck. He buried his face in the warm fragrant skin of Shiro’s collarbone and drew in a deep, quivering breath as he tried to fight his way back from the dream.

It had been years since he’d had the same dream, but even then it had been Shiro that had drawn him out of it that time as well.

Another shudder rippled through his frame as Shiro’s hand stroked the back of his head, brushing over his mess of dark hair, matted and tangled from sleep.  His touch was surprisingly gentle and it took Keith a few moments to realise that Shiro was murmuring quiet, soothing words in his lilting native tongue.  He had no idea what he was saying but the sheer beauty of the words carried on Shiro’s lips made him instinctively relax and after a moment, the shuddering eased.

“That dream again?” Shiro murmured after a moment. 

Keith found himself nodding against Shiro’s chest, unwilling to let go and basking in the comfort of Shiro’s enveloping presence.  The dream didn’t come often, but when it did, it always portrayed something ominous and it always heralded a turn of events that screamed an intense need for caution. Keith shivered again.

The first time the dream came, he had been a gangly kid and he’d barely survived.  The dream came again and again after that, a warning in the darkness.  The last time it came, it was his heart that had been ripped in two and it had been a survival of a different kind.

But this time… this time he was frightened of what it meant, not for himself but the two men who meant the most to him.

He raised his head, leaning his forearms against Shiro’s chest and wiping away the dampness on his cheeks as he searched out Shiro’s stormy gaze.

“Something bad is going to happen, Shiro,” he whispered in the low light.  Shiro surprised him by cupping his cheek in his broad hand and giving him a rueful smile. 

“Zarkon, Keith. Something bad has already happened.”

“No,” Keith shook his head and attempted to press himself closer to Shiro, almost as though he wanted to crawl inside Shiro’s own skin.  He would have if he could. He was desperate for the connection, for his anchor and his arms looped again around Shiro’s neck as Shiro’s lips brushed over his. 

“Just a dream, baby.”

Keith didn’t answer, shuddering again as a remnant of the dream slithered across his consciousness.  It was always the echoes ringing in his ears that were the worst.  The echoes and the smell in his nose, the coppery blood that lingered long after the dream images had faded.

“Where’s Lance?” Keith asked after a moment.  He felt better for Shiro’s arms tightly bound around him, pressed chest to chest against Shiro, but he needed more.  He needed Lance at his back, covering him and enveloping him securely between them both.

“He’s in the bathroom,” Shiro answered.  “You gave him a bloody nose when you were thrashing around.”

Keith immediately felt bad for that despite the fact he was sure he probably owed Lance a punch somewhere along the line.  It was just that if he was going to thump Lance in the face, he wanted to be fully awake to savour it.

As though he’d heard his name, Lance wandered out of the bathroom, totally naked with his dick swinging between his legs as he held a wad of tissue to his nose.  Keith expected him to be angry, but Lance merely looked over at Shiro and raised his chin slightly.

“He okay?” Lance asked, his eyes dropping to take in Keith clinging tightly to Shiro’s chest.

Keith felt Shiro’s body move as he nodded and beckoned Lance over. He twisted slightly in Shiro’s embrace, turning to face Lance as he came to the side of the bed.  Lance’s face was red, his nose swollen but his eyes filled with concern.

“Sorry,” Keith murmured.  Lance just shrugged.

“No sweat,” he replied as he pulled back the sheet and slid in under the covers.  He scooted across until he was tucked in securely against Keith’s back.  Lance was always so warm, Keith thought to himself, sighing lightly as he felt the familiar sense of protection as both men curled around him.  He shivered again unwillingly and then Lance’s voice was at his ear, whispering something soothing in Spanish.

It wasn’t long before the warm, smooth skin of the two men around him started to make him think of things other than blood and screams and he couldn’t have been more grateful.  Shiro seemed to sense when his heart rate slowed and the dream faded, and he tilted Keith’s jaw up, leaning down to brush his lips over Keith’s mouth, his tongue gently probing and finding Keith opening eagerly in response.  Shiro’s tongue swept over his bottom lip before sliding between Keith’s teeth and Keith caught it, sucking gently and smiling inwardly to himself in triumph as he felt a heavy stirring between Shiro’s thighs and a tiny sound at the back of his throat.  He smiled again when he felt Lance’s lips on his shoulder, starting off chaste but then nipping at the tendons of his neck as his hips pushed into him.

It became all heat and arousal as he found himself cocooned from both sides.  It was divine, the way both men curled around him and then the feeling of security melded into something else. Something more heated and heavier and causing his dick to swell and his veins began to burn with need. 

His kiss with Shiro grew more demanding and he opened his mouth wider in invitation. Shiro obliged, thrusting his tongue into Keith’s mouth even as his hands swept down his back. Before long, Shiro’s mouth was joined by another, lingering over his jaw and with a slight turn of his head, he met Lance’s demanding kiss with one of his own.

“Love you both,” he sighed between kisses.  “Need you.”

It didn’t bother him when neither man responded with words.  They showed him in other ways, with each brush of their hands, each swirl of their tongue.  They pressed in on him from both sides, even embracing each other around him.  When Shiro and Lance shared a kiss, his dick jumped in appreciation.  They were so beautiful, both of these men who had given him something to live for.

The blessed contentment chased away the last tendrils of darkness that were left behind by the dream and then the deep ache inside him intensified. He joined his hands with theirs, stroking and petting over the sharp planes of each of their bodies, enjoying the contrast of Shiro’s bigger muscled frame with Lance’s leaner lines.  He liked listening to their breaths, their mingled words, the scrape of coarse hair against his body as they moved over him.  And he loved that they seemed to instinctively know what he needed.  That desperate desire to be filled, to be savoured and when Lance’s hot mouth closed around him, he arched back off the bed releasing a low moan as Shiro’s hands swept down his chest.  He dragged his eyes open, excited by the vision of Shiro’s hands guiding Lance’s pace as he stretched his lips around Keith’s cock.  His eyes locked with him, and the promise of more to come was there in his deep grey eyes. 

Another rush of heat surged through his body and a moan filled with desperate need tumbled out of his chest.  After a few more strokes, Lance pulled off and Keith found himself whimpering in loss.  He clutched at Lance’s shoulder, pulling him back up the bed and kissing him, tasting his own pre-cum in Lance’s mouth.  He moaned again when Shiro nudged him to the side and gave him a heated look, then caught Lance’s lips with his own.  They kissed deeply, and Keith could swear he could see Shiro’s tongue sweeping into Lance’s mouth, knowing he was searching for the taste of him and sending another flush of heat straight to his groin.

His hands trembled as he reached for them, desperate to climb between them.  He wanted to be consumed utterly by the both of them, to not know where he ended and they began.  And if it were up to him, he would stay like that forever.

He moaned low in his throat as Shiro lay back against the sheets and invited Keith to straddle him.  He went without hesitation, swinging a leg over and lowering his chest until their aching cocks were rubbing together against their bellies and Shiro’s arms pinned him low against his chest.  Shiro’s lips brushed over his forehead, always tender even in the midst of passion.  Lance’s hands trailed down over his back, short nails scraping in a light pressure that made his dick lurch and leak.  But still the ache hadn’t left him, he still hadn’t been filled, and he pressed himself harder against Shiro’s chest, unconsciously lifting his ass as he did so.

“Yeah,” he heard Lance murmur appreciatively as he moved against them on the bed.  The mattress dipped as Lance scooted lower even as one hand rummaged under a pillow.  Keith let out a low whine of appreciation when he felt the brush of Lance’s chin down his spine, and then there were kisses scattered over his back and sharp teeth nipping at his skin.

His face was tilted up, his eyes drifted closed lazily as he found himself dazed from the overwhelming sensations.  He concentrated on the lips against his, the feel of the hard body under him, the sure, confident touches of Lance as he moved behind him, those long lean fingers sliding down his crease and gently teasing, all the while as Shiro’s lips never left his own.

Their tongues duelled as Lance played with his ass, stretching him and then pushing inside, only to slip out again and then push in. He loved it when Lance’s mouth found his hole, swirling around wetly before insistently probing.  He gasped against Shiro’s mouth. God, but Lance’s tongue was so strong and he quivered in Shiro’s arms.

Shiro broke their kiss, pulling back slightly as Keith whimpered under Lance’s ministrations.  He knew that Shiro was watching him, watching the pleasure flitting over his face.  He couldn’t have hidden it even if he tried, it just felt so good.  But it still wasn’t enough.  Never enough.  The insistent whine was back, building up in his throat just as Shiro caught his chin, forcing him to still for a moment and looking deep into his eyes. 

“Who do you want, baby?  Who do you want inside you?”

Keith stared down into Shiro’s gunmetal gaze as Lance’s finger slid in deeply into his ass, brushing his most sensitive place and making him tremble.  He whimpered then with the indecision before finally blurting it out.

“Both of you. Together.  At the same time.”

The large hand sweeping his back stilled and the grey gaze watched him warily. “Keith-“

“Please,” Keith begged reaching back behind him to grasp Lance’s wrist. He tugged Lance against his back and arched backwards. “I can take it.  You know I can. I need both of you.”

There was a brief moment of silence that had Keith’s heart leaping into his throat.  He was suddenly frightened they would turn him down but he needn’t have worried.

“Yeah,” he heard Lance hiss low, a tremor of excitement on his breath. “Yeah, Keith, I want to.”

Keith’s eyes drifted shut on a sharp gasp as Lance’s arm snaked around his waist and his dick rubbed at his entrance.  He thought about what he had just asked – two men inside him at the same time… it would probably be excruciating and judging by the wary expression in Shiro’s eyes, Shiro was worried Keith may not be able to handle it.  Yet unexpectedly it was all Keith could think about… his two beautiful men and their beautiful cocks sliding together inside of him – suddenly he wanted nothing else as desperately in the galaxy as he wanted that right in that moment.

“Please,” he murmured again, his request boarding eerily close to pleading.  Shiro’s eyes locked with his and then his lips, already slightly swollen from their kisses, curved into a slow smile. 

“Anything you want, baby.”

A rush of breath that he didn’t realise he had been holding escaped him and he was vaguely aware of Lance and Shiro exchanging a long look before Lance’s nimble hands were on his hips and then he was sinking down on Shiro’s cock, relishing the burn, the stretch of his hole to accommodate him.  Again, Shiro tugged him forward until Keith was resting on his forearms and Shiro’s hands were tangled in his hair.  The low groan from Shiro excited him.

In spite of himself, he couldn’t hold back a few slides up and down Shiro’s cock.  It made him whimper and cry out.  “So good. Feels so good.”

“Yeah, baby. Keith, you feel so good.”

Lance leaned over him, nipping at the sensitive spot behind his ear, his breath warm on Keith’s neck.  “It gets better.”

“Oh,” Keith gasped, the excitement and anticipation overruling any nervous trepidation he might have been feeling.  He knew how it felt to be inside Lance, Shiro’s cock sliding against his own, and he had to reach down to grab himself, putting pressure on the base of his cock and balls to stop himself coming at just the thought.  He wanted this to last.  He wanted to savour this.

Then Lance was pushing his shoulders down, forcing his face over Shiro’s chest as Lance’s fingers delved in behind him, tracing over Shiro’s shaft buried in him before a slicked finger pushed in, seeking space to fit himself.  The added stretch made Keith clutch at Shiro’s shoulders, his grip tightening as a second finger slipped in.  He’d never been stretched so wide before and the rolls of heat that radiated through him had him shaking and moaning, nonsensical in a mixture of pleasure and sweet agony.

“Easy, Keith,” Shiro murmured.  His quiet voice caught Keith’s attention, dragging it away from the play in his ass long enough for him to glance down at the big man under him.  Shiro was so beautiful, his forehead held a faint sheen of sweat and Keith realised them how hard this must have been for Shiro, for him to lie still while Lance worked him when all he wanted to do was buck and thrust.

Keith was filled with a rush of gratitude, of love and the familiar whimper spilled out of him.  “Shiro… Lance…”

Then he felt Lance’s hands fall away and replaced by the head of his cock and before Keith had a chance to catch his breath, there was pressure and a further stretch as Lance pushed in.  He moaned, tossing his head as the unfamiliar sensation of a second dick in his ass sent ripples of heat and cold over his skin, making him quiver so hard Shiro had to reach up and cup his face in his wide palms.

“Keith,“ Shiro’s voice held a slight edge of worry and Keith’s eyes flickered open just long enough to catch the concern in his gaze.  “If it’s too much-“

“No!” Keith cut him off, gasping as Lance reached around and curled his already slicked down hands around his cock, giving him a short, smooth pump and squeeze even as he pushed in deeper.  His lips closed over the skin of Keith’s neck, murmuring words of encouragement.  “No,” Keith moaned again.  “Feels… so… good.”

Saying anything more was impossible when Lance’s hands slipped away to be replaced by Shiro’s calloused palm on his sensitive head.  He barely registered Lance’s hands gripping his hips, then sliding in with one final thrust until both men were buried deep.

The chorus of moans and gasps of pleasure bounced off the walls of their room, filling the air with sounds.  Keith was lost in the storm, his body filled and stretched and hands caressing his back, his chest, his dick, his hair even as Lance and Shiro both fought to capture his mouth.  He lost all sense of time, his limbs melting into white hot shards of pleasure, becoming weak and sending him soaring.  He couldn’t focus, the stimulation was too much.  He heard a choked sob and then realised it was from him.

_“Shiro… Lance… Shiro…”_

He repeated their names without any thought, thrashing his head about as he felt Lance’s fingers dig into his hips.  Shiro held him as Lance began to move, sliding down Shiro’s cock and out of Keith’s body before slamming back in.  Keith heard the tortured moan from Shiro’s lips, felt the quiver in his arms as he struggled to hold himself in check and Keith knew Shiro was doing this for him.  He curled his hand in Shiro’s hair even as Shiro rubbed his thumb over the head of Keith’s cock, smearing the pre-cum over him.

“Fuck,” Lance groaned at Keith’s ear.  His hips flexed, and his rhythm sped up. His moans grew louder, driven on by Keith’s incoherent begging and Shiro’s encouragement until Keith felt a flood of heat inside him and Lance pulsed and sagged against his back.  “Fuck, Keith,” he gasped, taking the briefest moment to catch his breath before he slid out of Keith’s body and crawled back up the bed to stretch out beside them.

Keith leaned over, searching out Lance’s mouth, seeking reassurance as one of his hands groped for him.  Lance kissed him back, the last dredges of his passion turning into something a little softer.  When he pulled back, Lance smoothed a palm over Keith’s jaw and touched his forehead.

“Thank you,” Keith whispered. 

Shiro bucked underneath him and then tugged on his dick. “We’re not done yet,” he growled, arching back and thrusting up into Keith deeply.  He gasped suddenly, eyes wide from the depth Shiro achieved and trying to steady himself with his palms flattened on Shiro’s chest. 

“Oh, god,” he mumbled, eyes rolling back in his head as Shiro’s heavy hands curled around his hip bones and rocked Keith’s on his cock.  “Shiro,” he tried to speak but it simply came out as a whine that Lance cut off with another kiss.

With Lance’s mouth on his, and Shiro fucking up into him from underneath, Keith reached for himself, stroking in time with each one of Shiro’s thrusts.  He loved the sounds Shiro made as his thrusts became faster and his grip on Keith’s tightened.  He loved it even more when Lance bent down, slaving his tongue over Shiro’s nipples, causing Shiro to hiss sharply and snap out a final curse before he thrust up once more and for the second time, Keith felt the heat flood inside his passage.

It was the final straw on his tenuous self-control.  He was filled with heat from both his lovers and their hands and lips all over him had him tugging hard on himself.  He felt his balls tightening, felt the orgasm hovering right on the edges and he sped up his stroking, knowing that he was right on the edge and not wanting to hold himself back any more.  His eyes rolled back and his muscles tensed as the climax rolled over him, so violent and vibrantly beautiful he wasn’t even aware of the loud shouts that tore from his throat as he shuddered and fell forward.

Two pairs of hands petted him, stroking down his back and smoothing over his hair as the climax eased.  They whispered to him soft encouraging words he couldn’t even understand, and thought dazedly to himself he’d never heard anything more beautiful. After a few heart beats, he dragged his head up, catching Shiro’s gaze and being startled by the fierce fulfilment he saw there.

“Thank you,” he whispered, his voice hoarse from his shouts and the ache of his body making itself known.  He flicked his gaze to Lance too, for once not bothered by the intense look of extreme self-satisfaction he saw there.

“I think we should be thanking you,” Shiro answered quietly, his voice low and warm.  Lance snickered and gave Keith a quick peck before nuzzling against his neck. 

“Feels incredible, doesn’t it?”

Keith’s eyes went wide in agreement and he nodded, almost dazed.  “So good.”

Lance planted one more kiss on his swollen lips before rolling off the bed and padding back into the bathroom.  A moment later, they heard the sound of the shower going and wisps of steam floated out of the open doorway.

Keith took stock of his body in that moment, waiting to feel any kind of discomfort as he slowly slid off Shiro and flopped to the side, but there was nothing.  Only the sense of severe lethargy and utter bliss of a good, hard fuck.  Shiro leaned over him, his deep grey eyes holding a hint of concern.

“You okay?”

Keith nodded, knowing Shiro was asking more than about his physical state.  He was asking about the dream too.  If the mission that himself and Lance had embarked on to chase away the nightmare for Keith had been successful.  Keith felt another rush of gratitude, lifting a hand and stroking his knuckles down Shiro’s cheek.

“Yeah,” he said honestly.  “Nothing can touch me if have the both of you.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> im really nervous about posting this particular write so if you hate it, please keep it to yourself? PleasE? ego too fragile


End file.
